Wasuremono
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Its been over ten years since Raphael was put into his healing chamber, and he hasn't woken up.... until now.
1. Part one

Discliamer: Well... um... I don't own, but... I dunno the idea is kinda mine i guess  
  
Summary: Well... is been over ten years since Raphael was put into that healing chamber thing, and he still hasn't woken up. Until now..  
  
Warning: A calm(er) Michael, who has grown up quit a bit; bad spelling; .... things I guess.. not to sure just yet... *shrug*  
  
Time Frame: Over ten years after book twenty, when Raphael is suppose to wake up.... - -; he's a bit late.  
  
Title: Wasuremono  
  
_____-----=====-----_____  
  
The damned doctors wont tell me a reason as to why you wont wake up. Its been over ten years now, and your still snoozing away. Fucktard.  
  
Its almost worring me, because its been... what... six months after your due date? And I've been wasteing my time waiting around your nearly dead corpse for it to come alive again.  
  
Hmmm....You look peaceful today. More so than usual. You look happy. Content with where you are. In your little fucking cucoon. Makes me wonder what the hell your dreaming about. Cause I know your dreaming. I just know it.  
  
I think your dreaming about a perfect life for yourself. Beautiful women flocking to you, cooing at you, mountains of books to entertain your mind with and so many other things that I wouldn't know that would entertain you...  
  
Your smiling. Its simple and sweet. Almost vague, but its there. I can see it, staring down at you laying there in you little box.  
  
Sleeping... Dreaming...  
  
Without me.  
  
You want to know what I dream about? Huh, sleeping beauty? Do you really want to know? I dream about you.  
  
You. All the time. The same fucking dream together. Every time I dream its the same fucking thing. We're together, lost on Assiah, and not having no clue where we're going. But we're in a car, your driving, and your hair is whipping you in the face. A playful smile over your paleish pink lips. Your laughing at me, because I said something stupid again. But I'm not angry. I'm just plotting revenge. Sweet revenge, that I know you'll enjoy more than I will.  
  
Us on our little journy. A journy to no where. No where damnit! And the worst apart is that its all ok.  
  
All ok, because its with you.  
  
Even though thats a load of bullshit.  
  
Hmm... anything else you'd probly like to hear? Life has had a shit load of too much change since you went to you coma. Yep. It has indeed. The rebuilding of Heaven is nearly completed. The hiearchy has figured out that they want a council of seven to lead heaven into a new age. NeoHeaven. Pre~tty lame. Eh oh well Doesn't really concern me, but I've been keeping tabs for you. Since its kinda your thing to know about these things.  
  
Nothing really has happened with me in a while. Its all just kinda blending in together.... missing you, learning to control my temper (which is rather hard to do might I add) and to simply just get on with life.  
  
Your expressions changed. It looks troubled. Something bothering you? I look up, just as the beeping on the moniter has started to go haywire. Fear stricks my heart.  
  
What the hell is happening?! Whats going on!? I rush over to the doors, and see that no one is there... Oh holy fucking shit! I run over to you again.  
  
Its... its bizzare staring down at you. The beeping as stopped... and theres this... this hissing sound...  
  
I look up, and around, trying to find someting to do. I don't know whats going on!  
  
I look down at you, hot tears pinching my eyes... I stare into foggy ice blue eyes.  
  
You blink... staring at me... staring with ... horror... and unrecognizeing gaze...  
  
_____-----=====-----_____  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Yeah I know its short, so sue me! ^.^;  
  
Miguel- its because it feels rushed  
  
- -; its Mika-baby, Miggles, thats why its rushed.  
  
Miguel- ... it shouldn't be though  
  
You just shut up ok? Get started on the next part! 


	2. Part two

Discliamer: Well... um... I don't own, but... I dunno the idea is kinda mine i guess  
  
Summary: Well... is been over ten years since Raphael was put into that healing chamber thing, and he still hasn't woken up. Until now..  
  
Warning: A calm(er) Michael, who has grown up quit a bit; bad spelling; .... things I guess.. not to sure just yet... *shrug*  
  
Time Frame: Over ten years after book twenty, when Raphael is suppose to wake up.... - -; he's a bit late.  
  
Title: Wasuremono  
  
____-----====----_____  
  
I... I remember-----  
  
A woman. She's dead. Bloods everywhere. I'm scared. My heart hurts. Painful. Oh, I'm so scared...  
  
She's important to me. I have to save her. I have to... because she can't be dead! Open your eyes, please!! It hurts!! This shouldn't hurt! I shouldn't care! She's not breathing... she can't. Her lungs are sprawled out on the floor and on my lap. Along with everything else there is.  
  
She saved me--- saved me because... because of something....  
  
What did she save me from?! I have to save her. The pain... it hurts. Hearts heavy. I can't think. I don't think. I just do... and I do something that will kill me...  
  
But I have to... because I love this woman. I love her and I must protect her. And she's dead... She CAN'T be dead!!  
  
Something tingles, and the breeze whispers sweet things of life and love--- my body is so tired. I could sleep for hours.... hours....  
  
I remember this--- this so vividly. Why? Who is this woman? Who are these people's faces that flash threw my head... are they important to me? I don't know... I don't want to know.... don't want to sleep....  
  
______________  
  
I can't move!--- Whats going on?! My arms... they arn't there...are they? They have to be. Am I breathing? I'm scared. Fear licks at me most viciously. What am I to do. I can't think! Help me!  
  
Am I dead?  
  
I don't want to be dead.  
  
Theres things I was suppose to do... like find out who is that girl.... I have to protect people. I know that. I can see them. I have to be strong for them. Protect them... whoever they are!  
  
A voice-- it cuts threw my clouded thoughts.  
  
Its talking. Sounds familar... Who is it? Do I know this person?! Everything hurts.. Pain. I can't move! I'm so scared. I want to just forget... go back... go back to that numb state of sleep.. I don't want to wake up. I'm trapped...  
  
Everything is rushing together. A big blurr.  
  
My eyes! I see color! Its so blurry... do I have bad vision? White... lots of it. Lots of white... and blue... soft sweet blue. Comforting...  
  
Red appears in my line of vision. Everything has runned together. Everything is a blurr... please... no stop... I want to be able to see properly! I'm surrounded by something. Its keeping me from moving..  
  
Things start to form together. The blurriness of it all starts to fade. I can see! And I see--- a face?  
  
A excited face, cheeks wet with... tears?--- it has... a dragon!? Who is this person?! That.. that stare he's giving me. He has the insane look of bloodlust and hate mixed with something else... something parculiar... all emotions swirl in these green-blue eyes. And they bore down into me..  
  
I'm scared of this man. So much fear....  
  
____----====----_____  
  
To Be Continued... (hopefully!)  
  
Kalli- ohh this is getting interesting, ne? ^_^;; Hmm... hopefully I can develope a good plot, though I got a few ideas floating around  
  
Miguel- you can't take all the credit ya know, Kal-chan.  
  
Kalli- I know I know, ^_^ anyways yes, I'm not to sure if this really went well as it should have. it seems to jumpy for me - -; oh well, ne? ^_^ finally figured out a name for this fic! Took me like 3 weeks! But yes, I got it now Wasuremono which means Something Forgotten. Which really is going to fit this fic once I really get into it further.  
  
Miguel- we might be gaining extra help on this one too... *rolls eyes* anyways... yes yes I'm gonna go try to figure out what should happen next. 


	3. Part three

Discliamer: Well... um... I don't own, but... I dunno the idea is kinda mine i guess  
  
Summary: Well... is been over ten years since Raphael was put into that healing chamber thing, and he still hasn't woken up. Until now..  
  
Warning: A calm(er) Michael, who has grown up quit a bit; bad spelling; .... things I guess.. not to sure just yet... *shrug*  
  
Time Frame: Over ten years after book twenty, when Raphael is suppose to wake up.... - -; he's a bit late.  
  
Title: Wasuremono  
  
_____----====----_____  
  
"What do you _mean_ he has amnisia?!" I yelled furiously at the doctor. He stared at me... with a bit of fear as he stuttered again, trying to tell me why Raphael had acted like _that_ when he first saw me after he woke up...  
  
-- That look of fear, and then realization that he was trapped swarmed against him. making my heart ache silently, I tried to figure out how to open the damn thing so he could at least get out of the bloody tube like thing...  
  
But obviously he didn't want to be near me, because he started to scream. I slowly backed away, my heart clinching up at the screaming. I yelled his name, told him to calm his ass down, but he still continued to scream.  
  
Even as the other doctors ran in, he was cring and screaming... which scared me more than I thought I could have ever been scared of. To see him, Raphael, cry like a child. Horrorfied... Made me want to just punch something. Each time he looked at me, he stared at me in fear, he didn't recognize me. He didn't seem to _want_ to recognize me!  
  
My god, that was the worst of ti all! He didn't know me nor did he _want_ to! --  
  
"Uh... sir, w-what I am trying to say is... is that, Raphael-sama doesn't remember himself..." the doctor stammered scared by my rage. I wanted Raphael to at least smirk at me and just say it was stupid of me to wait on him...  
  
"I know that you dumbass, but why the fuck does he have it?!"  
  
He chewed his lip nervously, "W-We're unsure as to... w-why Raphael-s-sama is suffering from it bu-"  
  
"Your no fucking help you piece of shit!" Oh, Lord unmerciful, I was angry. I wanted to _kill_ something so damn bad.  
  
I hadn't prepared for this type of thing. I hadn't thought it possible for Raphael _not_ to remember me! Was I that hard of a person to forget?!?!  
  
It then hit me--- he doesn't remember anything about himself...  
  
Nothing...  
  
Was he still my Raphael?  
  
.... my anger turned cold. Colder than ice... he'd have to remember me right?  
  
I pushed the doctor away, turning on my heels and strolled towards the closest door, needing to get out... to do something- anything!  
  
I needed time to think... I needed to try to figure out...  
  
My Raphael was gone...  
  
_____________________  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Miguel- *sigh* well... we're getting somewhere at least now, right? Hm... poor Mika-chan...  
  
Kalli- ^_^ we're gonna start on the next chapter as soon as possible, sorry it took so long to post this... kinda... forgot it was on the computer... might applie that rule of 4 reviews for each new chapter. ^_^;; not yet though.. have ta wait for a plot to form... 


End file.
